I'll Love You Dead or Alive
by ItsNessie
Summary: What if Bree didn't die in the book and starts living a life with the Cullen's. But Diego is alive and Bree meets up with Fred along with the Cullen's. All three end up together with the Cullen's. Read & review, it's better than the summary.


**I'll Love You Dead or Alive**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight Saga rights_ but I do own the books. Including _"The Second Short Life of Bree Tanner"._

**Summary:** Enjoy!What if Bree didn't die in the book and starts living a life with the Cullen's. _But _Diego is alive and Bree meets up with Fred along with the Cullen's. All three end up together with the Cullen's.

Read & review, it's better than the summary.

**Xo Nessie**

* * *

_Starts from after the newborn fight when the Volturi Guard (Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix) arrive and Edward is going to fighting to keep Bree alive. _

_**Edward P.O.V**_

"WAIT," _What am I doing?_ I hardly knew this newborn that was here to kill _my Bella_ but still she had a unique mind to much to waste and I had to defend her. I looked at Carlisle, he wanted be to be part of our family, but he didn't want to get his hopes up he knew the Volturi very well to let this pass. I spoke quickly before anything is said by anyone else.

"We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. Herself didn't know what was she doing just did what was ordered." I looked at Jane. _You can't be serious, Edward. _She thought. I looked her straight in the eye showing I wasn't joking.

"Of course," Carlisle looked at me and then Jane. I knew Carlisle wanted this, and by the looks of Jane's face it was priceless. Carlisle continued.

"We could certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree." Rosalie's and Jasper's thought screamed the same thing disagreeing. Everyone else seems to agree with Carlisle and I, Esme was crazy out of joy to have a new daughter, family member in our family to take care of. Emmett who was happy to have a new sister whom he can play again he was already planning an arm wrestling match, Emmett will be Emmett. Oh the other hand Bree screaming of joy she would live but wouldn't show any emotion. She was counting herself as dead with this boy Diego.

"Felix, Demitri, Alec! Let's discuss this. Cullen's please excuse us for a moment." Jane turned around to have their little discussion. They were taking too low for any vampire or human to hear. _Aro won't be pleased by this but having two newborns on the loose would be great. _Jane thought.

So they were actually considering this. I couldn't continue read the conversation through Jane's mind she was too busy imaging my Bella and Bree on a killing spree in the future. I looked though the rest of their minds but they were too busy as well think of the future and Felix wouldn't get my Bella out of his head. I was about to let a low growl out of me but Bella put her hand over my chest I guess she felt it coming.

I jumped around my families mind to see what they were thinking. Rosalie wasn't happy but when was she ever happy? Jasper was pissed that a newborn would be around Alice. Carlisle and Esme were happy of getting a new daughter. Alice was planning on a shopping trip for Bree. Emmett was still planning things to do with Bree but I would have to talk him out the truth or dare game. Bree was happy but her joy of being alive was just half. I couldn't get out more when Jane cleared her throat and unnecessary thing to do.

"We don't make exceptions, but you're rewarded for what you've done today. You may keep the young one." Jane said amused and annoyed. _This is totally ridiculous,_Jane thought.

"It not, we don't waste life's." I huffed

"Just as I said, ridiculous" she gave a mental eye roll "We don't give second chances, it bad for our reputation. And this_**just**_reward for doing our job today" I refocused to Bree. _I'm not going to die? I'm saying alive! Fred I need to find Fred but what if they don't let me? No I have 24 hours to find him. He will still be there he's my brother and if he counted me dead he is so screwed, Ha-ha. Oh Diego… what am I going to do without you here with me? Stupid Riley…OH GOD! …. _I stopped listening when I felt Bella tense next to me looking at Jane

"Jane, will you please stop doing that to Bella." My whole family looked at me like I was crazy.

She just laughed. "No harm done." She laughed again. "Ah, this reminds me…" Jane trailed off and hesitated_. Just get it over with it I know what you're going to say,_ I thought.

"Caius will be _**so **_interested to hear that your still are _**human**_, Bella." She smiled I flinched of the idea of Caius killing Bella. I tighten my grip on my beloved Bella. I was going to answer when … Bella spoke first. Wait… BELLA?

"The date is set." She said. I tighten my grip even more but not enough to hurt her. It hurt me to know she was eager to become a monster.

Before she continued Alice stepped forward. I looked at her worried as well as Jasper did too "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."

Jane's smile was wiped off her face she was pissed but shrugged it off. "Very well," she looked more than annoyed.

She sighed and turned to face Carlisle to meet his gaze. "It was nice to meet you Carlisle – I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well until we meet again… Cullens." And with that they all left, we waited until we couldn't see them and until I couldn't hear their thoughts my family waited for my approval.

_Are they gone? _They all thought at the same time I turned and chuckled and nodded they looked like I was going crazy.

We all turn to Bree; seem to be taking everything in. Then a memory shot through her mind. So the Volturi knew about the Victoria and the newborn army. They everything in her mind went blank. She sank to the floor I realized a wind blew with Bella sent in the air and hit Bree.

_DON'T BREE! Don't hurt her. Get her away. Why won't the red-haired mind reader take her away! GET HER AWAY!_ She pleaded.

"Alice take Bella to her home and say with her. Call me if anything important happens," Alice nodded and put Bella on her back before they left I whisper To Bella "I love you. Call me if anything happen, I'll be there later tonight." After that I kissed her and left with Alice.

I turn to the rest of my family giving worry glances at me. I turn to Bree who was only holding her breath I looked at Carlisle he knew what we had to do.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

**So what you guys think? Like it or not? Please review **

**Next chapter is**_** Bree POV. **_**So please review it'll mean the world **

**and it'll tell me to continue or not. So please! School doesn't start until**

**September 13 so I have this whole rest of the week to continue and post more chapters**

**I'll maybe update another one today. **

**Anyways I'm out and type the next chapter!**

**PLEASE RRRREEEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!**

**XO Nessie**


End file.
